board8fandomcom-20200216-history
My Immortal's Top 10 Television Shows
These are My Immortal's Top Ten Television Shows ranked for Ed Bellis's What Would You Do. Top 10 Television Shows Let me tell you, I am addicted to television. This writer's strike is absolutely KILLING me on the inside. Every morning I wake up and hope that the writers have made peace with the studios and can get my shows back on the air. But, alas, the end seems to be nowhere in sight and I'm stuck watching my favorite shows on DVDs. But what are my favorite shows? I'm glad you asked. Warning: There may be mild spoilers in this list 10. The Simpsons I thought of 9 shows for my list no problem, but I struggled with the last one. Finally, I decided I had to give the honor to Simpsons. How could this not be on my list? No matter how bad the new episodes may be, I have to admit that in it's prime it was one of, if not the, best thing on television. I still enjoy watching repeats, and with how many there are I don't often have the issue of seeing the same episode too often, as I do with other animated shows. 9. Pushing Daisies Here's hoping that this freshman show can continue the quality that the first season gave us. This show mixes together a perfect blend of humor and drama, and as much as I usually hate episodic shows, this show has just enough of an overarching plot line that it doesn't bother me when it's just a murder-a-week. Also, the acting talent from these characters is just amazing. 8. Avatar: The Last Airbender Yeah, this show is a guilty pleasure of mine. I absolutely love it. I didn't think I would, hell, it's a Nicktoon! But even though sometimes the show gets a little childish, there is still enough of an adult theme to it that I'm satisfied. The characters are all very deep, you understand they're motivations and you feel for them. When Zuko attacks Aang, because he feels as he must to restore his honor, I sympathize with him, and I can't wait to see him as Aang's firebending teacher when the show comes back. 7. Futurama I had a hard time deciding where to place this show on the list. I knew it would be on the list, but it's exact position was hard to pinpoint. It is by far one of the funniest shows I've ever seen, and I'm thrilled that they are making straight to DVD movies of the show now. It doesn't make up for FOX cancelling the show on us in the first place, but it's a good start! 6. Will & Grace I've recently been going through the DVDs of this show for the first time, and I laugh so hard I think I'm going to die sometimes. The sense of humor in this show is phenomenal. The characters, no matter how stereotypical they may be, still make me laugh and this show is one of the classic sitcoms of the 90s. Granted I may be a bit biased with this show, but I think it's well deserving of it's spot. 5. 24 24 is one of those shows for me that constantly move up and down my top list. I watch Seasons 1, 2, 3, or 5 and I want to put it closer to the top. Seasons 4 and 6 however almost make me want to drop it from my top 10 all together. So I figured I could safely put it in the middle! When this show is good, it is GOOD. My only complaint about the show is that they don't want any characters to be safe, so they're willing to kill off anyone, and when all the good characters are dead... well, we saw what happened (Season 6 characters anyone? Ugh.) 4. Heroes I didn't hate Season 2 of Heroes as much as everyone else seems to, but I still admit that if this was just Season 1, Heroes probably could've grabbed spot #2 on this list. Season 1 was quality TV. All the characters were fleshed out nicely, there was an overarching plot to the entire season that everyone was involved with, one way or another, but Season 2 lacked in this department. Characters never got involved with the main plot and didn't have a purpose, new characters were both introduced and used poorly... I just hope Tim Kring learned from his mistakes and Villains will be wonderful. 3. Chuck Another freshman show, but I have no doubts about putting it this high on the list. I really thought I would hate this show, but I knew I had to give it a chance anyway. Thank God I did. I talked about how I can deal with Pushing Daisies being episodic earlier, I barely even notice that this show is episodic. There is a big overarching plot linking together this series, the characters are some of the best characters written in years, and I haven't watched last night two season finale episodes yet because I was at work. Argh! Hopefully those two episodes won't effect this spot on the list. 2. Friends Board 8 will probably hate me for this decision, but oh wells. I'm sticking by it. I love Friends. Even though I've seen every episode (more than once), I still laugh whenever I watch this show. Knowing the jokes coming only seems to make it that much better for me. I cannot pick a favorite character. I cannot pick a favorite episode. I just know that I love them all, and miss this show, so bad. Too bad Joey sucked. 1. LOST If you know me, was there any doubt what spot this would be on the list? THIS is quality TV. Never before have I been so blown away by a show. The mysteries that linger, both on the island and in the characters are so intriguing that I cannot put this show down. I still have 8 new episodes of this show to air, and let me tell you, I cannot wait to watch them. 6 more days until Season 4 premiers. Woo! So there you have it. My favorite shows. Picking the shows was easy for me, but placing them in a certain position was nearly torture. I feel like I was betraying some of my own children for putting some of them that low, and if you ask me in a week I'd probably spit this same list out in a different order. Some honorable mentions for shows go to Grey's Anatomy, Desperate Housewives, and Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles (Yeah, it's only had one episode, so I couldn't possibly put it here, but damn that episode was good!). Thanks for reading, and go watch something on TV, will ya? Category: Lists